Lost Memories
by Rain Young
Summary: These are a collection of short stories based around the characters of Breath Of The Wild, detailing their past experiences leading up to Calamity's End. We hope that you enjoy these short stories, and we would also like to request that you ask us what characters you would like to see next when you include it in a review. Please review honestly as we would like feedback. Thank you.
1. EPISODE: PAYA

Breath Of The Wild: Lost Memories

EPISODE: PAYA

 **20 YEARS BEFORE CALAMITY'S END:**

"It's a girl!" Impa announced to the villagers below her house once she had gone past the door, her cane supporting her. As they began to cheer and applaud for the new arrival, the maturely aged woman smiled, a few teeth lost in her past battles. She looked at them one by one. All were happy, for once. In that very instance, they had forgotten the trials they had to endure to stand in this day. It was a moment of perfection for both them, and for her. Breaking through the loud noise of clapping and shouting, the door behind Impa opened, with the maid standing in the middle. Unlike the rest, she had a face of sorrow. Not something that the Elder had noticed right then.

"Um… Elder Impa.." She stammered.

"Roaki! Come on, come tell the world how beautiful she is! Her eyes, her cry! Doesn't it make your heart melt?" Impa grinned, her arms on the other woman's shoulders.

"Impa…" She looked down. She had respect for the Elder, but whenever Impa noticed anyone not using her title, she knew something was amiss.

"Roaki, whatever's the matter? You should be happy!" She tried to keep a smile for the maid, only for it to turn into concern.

"Saeed…" She then knew instantly that it was something serious. She began to sprint, her wooden staff heavily smacking onto the wooden floor of her house. The crowd behind her suddenly went silent, with murmurs and whispers.

"Is the baby.."

"Whatever has happened?"

"Please, no.."

Roaki looked behind to face the villagers, turning away from Impa's back. She had to see for herself what had happened, she had no words to express it. She only stood to where Impa last was and cleared her throat, bowing to her observants. "Please remain calm. We would like to ask if you could-"

"Is the baby alright?!"

"Tell us what's wrong!"

"We want answers!"

Soon, the laughter and cheers turned into sudden feelings of betrayal and needed closure. She wanted Impa to do this instead of her, but at the same time, she knew that it was professional to remain calm and avoid riling them up with sudden news. They would all know by tomorrow. Informing them in their homes would be much better than having their emotions wracked side by side with the commotion. "I'm sorry! But please, this is… Unwelcome news, even for Lady Impa. Please, we will inform you tomorrow, but we would like to have privacy and some time to mourn." She didn't bother having to explain after the outburst, she went back inside, closing the doors behind her with a slam. Heavily breathing, she took a moment to collect herself, before going back upstairs, where she knew Impa; and the baby would be.

Impa was seen to be crouched as Roaki walked up the stairs to the delivery room, originally the heirloom hall. She was holding Saeed's hand as the still woman was laid on the bed. She wasn't breathing.

She was with her husband now.

Impa, having seen death many times in her life, didn't even have the courage to bring tears to her eyes. Her lip trembled as she realized she never had time to say goodbye. There was always the chance that someone was going to die after birth, but… There was so many careful planning to this moment that they never expected it to go wrong. The newborn on the other hand, rested in a crib on the left side of the room, softly sleeping under the sheet that warmed her. Roaki held her hands together, respectfully approaching the Elder.

"You have my condolences. I'm so sorry."  
"..."

Impa didn't bother looking elsewhere until she broke the silence.

"She was young and fruitful. Even after having a child, she still had much to live for."

"Such as?"

She stood up and rested a hand on her back before she turned to face Roaki, her face now determined. Even after witnessing her child's passing, she knew that it was up to her and her assistant to take care of the child now. The job of the mother, now passed on to the child.

"To await the hero of legend when he returns." She sighed. "Look at me. I'm an old woman." She weakly smiled at her, trying to keep her usual humor to a degree. "I don't know when Link will wake up, but I know it won't be when I'm around." She looked towards the baby girl. "But she will. You and I can make sure of that."

Roaki had to bow at Impa's request. She never had parents to look after her, but it doesn't mean that doesn't have to happen again. She walked over to the crib and placed her hand on the end of the wooden bedding, making sure not to wake up the child. "She named her, you know. That was the last thing she said."  
Satisfied with the knowledge of her daughter's last words, she smiled warmly. "What was it?"

"...Paya."

Impa squinted for a second before eyeing her. "You have no right to be making jokes at this ti-"

"No, I'm telling you the truth!" She whimpered, worrying about Impa's anger. "P-Please look at her and… You'll see."

Impa huffed and heard out her maid before standing next to her, lifting the blanket gently from the baby's form. There was a brown birthmark on Paya's bottom, and she couldn't help but stay silent.

Then she snorted.

And then she started to full on giggle, the chances of her granddaughter having the mark of a Papaya Seed smack dab on her left butt cheek! Today had quickly turned into a bad one, but this had to be a glorious moment, surely. Paya then started to cry as Impa made too much noise, and Roaki let out a sigh of relief. Impa picked her up from the crib and hugged her, calming the infant down.

" **Welcome to the world… Paya…" She tearfully smiled.**

…

 _Please review and give us an honest rating! We love feedback, and we hope you will enjoy what's to come! Also, feel free to request what episode of a character you would like to see next! Thank you, and remember: The best feedback is honest feedback! Have a good day!_ **  
**


	2. EPISODE: GANONDORF I

Breath Of The Wild: Lost Memories

EPISODE: GANONDORF: PART I

 **24 HOURS BEFORE CALAMITY'S END:**

…

I hear… A voice…

I have a voice that of which is not familiar to me… But… Of the other.

I feel him. I can feel his presence envelop me. Strangle me with his arms of a spider, tear away at my conscious and yet, I'm somehow awake after all this time.

How am I fighting only now? How long has it been since it has taken over my body?

Is the kingdom of Hyrule Castle even safe, after all of this time? Nothing is clear to me.

I can see a glow. Golden, beautiful. White and pure.

Is that my release of this malevolent prison?

…

No. That cannot be it. There is no reward in punishment. Only more.

The heavenly glow became smaller and smaller, and then, took shape of a beautiful young woman. She was angelic, innocent. There was a look of worry in her eyes, but yet they burned of a strong sense of a motherly nature. But not the strength of will.

"Who are you?" She asked me. Her hand touched her mouth. Perhaps, it has been a while since she had seen anyone in her life. It made me wonder how truly long it has been since I have locked myself into the shackles of possession. "Are you not…?"

I shook my head. Whoever she thought of me to have been at first, I was afraid she had a sudden case of misconception.

"I apologize if you are looking for someone else. There is no one here but I."

She sighed, disappointed. However, she quickly turned her head up, and held her hands together, gently. "No, perhaps I should apologize. Forgive my mannerisms." She looked away a little. "It has actually been a while since I have talked to someone."

"I understand your troubles."

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

I didn't want to say anything at first. What would be the point? We are both stuck in this endless misery of… Whatever it may be. Perhaps it is purgatory, for the gods checking the long list of my crimes against everyone and everything.

"I am… A man that has lost his way. A man that has sought power. Destruction. Ravigry and carnage."

Admittedly, that's what I was. I did not want to tell her who I am, I wished to allude to her what I _was._ I do not know why I was born into the world filled with hatred against humanity. I had no reason to, for I had only craved death, mourning, and sadness.

…

No. I wasn't a monster. I AM a monster. I am monster who has had plenty of time to reflect upon his actions and realize the horrors he wrought upon the citizens of not only Hyrule Castle, who took me in with open arms, but also Hyrule of itself.

"Then how are you here as I am fighting Ganon?" She asked. I only just realized what she meant by 'Ganon'. Ganon. The name of the King Of Thieves. The Great King Of Evil. The Emperor Of The Dark Realm. Ganon's known names.

"Because…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and then crossed my arms, tugging them both together. Perhaps, it was time to tell my tale.

" **I AM Ganon."**

The young woman stepped back a bit. I could not tell if she was in awe or in fear. Either way, I felt as if I needed to let her come to her senses, not interrupting her furthermore.

"You cannot be Ganon… You can't! I have been fighting you for over one hundred years! How can you have suddenly come to talk to me, when I am on my last knees to fight?!"

She began to panic.

I shook my head.

"Because I am not the Ganon you know. More specifically, my name is Ganondorf. I am sure you have heard of me." I closed my eyes awaiting a response.

"I believe I have… You took the form of a Gerudo and raised a siege to Hyrule Castle, millenia ago. My father once told me as a bedtime story so I can remember how hard my ancestors fought." She no longer had a face of fear, it slowly became one of interest. I can see that she has nearly broken herself from what she has claimed, over one hundred years of fighting the monster that has taken my place. For the better or for the worse.

"Indeed, they did. They fought for their lives so others could live. I can remember each of their faces. The villagers who ran from the blades and flames. The soldiers who dived into the embers of war to protect their loved ones. The evacuation efforts under the castle. Even the whelp who was the last one standing between me and you. Their faces. The boy's face. And yes…"

"Yours too, Princess Zelda."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF EPISODE: GANONDORF.**


	3. EPISODE: PAYA II

Breath Of The Wild: Lost Memories

EPISODE: PAYA: PART 2

 **14 YEARS BEFORE CALAMITY'S END:**

"Roaki?" Impa had called out to her maid, who was upstairs keeping the little girl, Paya, occupied for a while. While she knew that there were no other children for her to play in the village with, Roaki was the second closest to being young, only being twenty years old while the rest were well above the age of forty. Most of their children who grew up were gone. Some died of disease. Some chose to leave, only to vanish. When Saeed died the day she gave birth to Paya, the people of Kakariko saw the new life as their last hope of ever being around to making sure that when Link returned from death, she would be the one to guide him. Impa was too old to do that herself, unless he had came back that time.

But they were never that lucky enough.

They obviously saw Roaki for being a potential candidate to be his guide, too. But they had also thought that Link could be in need of a companion, someone young enough to accompany him on his journey to destroy the evil inside Hyrule Castle. As such, Impa decided to raise her in the best care she can give her, her maid acting as her mentor; her guardian. But also her best friend. She could tell that they loved each other, Paya seeing her as a mother and Roaki seeing her as a daughter.

Impa thought that if more of that kind of love were to exist in Hyrule, perhaps they wouldn't be as down in the dumps.

"Yes, Ms. Impa?" The elder could hear her call from upstairs.

"I need you to come down here. I have something to show you."

"Yes, Ms. Impa!" She then heard the giggles of a child fussing over her friend having to leave her. Impa in turn lightly chuckled, being reminded of the days of youth and innocence.

"Please don't go! I wanna play with you more!"

"I-I'm sorry Paya, but I can't keep your grandma waiting!" She laughed as she felt the child hug her leg. She got down to her knees and kissed Paya on the forehead, reassuring her. "I'll be back soon, Paya, I promise. Then we can play all you want." Impa didn't see, but she could tell Paya understood. She went back to her books and tried to learn how to read; again. She didn't quite understand the concept of it, not yet anyway. But she made the effort, and the two guardians were proud of that.

Roaki closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs to meet the battle-scarred grandmother, bowing to her. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Impa. Paya wanted to play with me, and-and I didn't want her to cry, and-"

Impa laughed as she heard her sappy attempts of excuses and cut her halfway. She understood why she was late, and she didn't have to act so formal.

"Roaki, what have I told you? You don't need to call me 'Miss' Impa. Compared to the rulers of Hyrule Castle, I am but a woman. I do not own you, you're free to act however you please. How many times must I say?"

She couldn't stop laughing, she found it funny. Sure, she was her maid, but Impa was light on her. She never once got angry at her unless she broke something. Formalities and mannerisms were nothing to her. She was a famous commander of the Hyrulian Army, after all.

"I… Uh… Okay, thank you, Impa." Roaki smiled at her, feeling a little calmer after Impa knew the situation. She nodded and sighed. "She can really take a breath out of me. Poor girl hasn't got anyone her age to play with."

"We live in pressing times, Roaki. Thank you for making sure she's not lonely." Impa warmly grinned.

"It's no trouble. I always like to have her as company." Roaki then passed by the elder, eyeing up the book on the table laid out for her, which consisted of mass amounts of fruit and vegetables, mainly pumpkins and carrots, which also had a drawn map on the side. It was evident that this job could take days, maybe even a few weeks if she didn't take the proper shortcuts and ethics.

"You want me to deliver all of these? Where?"

"Rito Village, in the Tabantha Frontier."

"...That's pretty far."

"I gave them my greatest negotiations. If you are to run out of food or water, you're free to use the spare food in the back so long as you can bring as much as you can."

"And security? There's still Bokoblins and those Guardians roaming the area, so I've heard."

"They're a lot more populated in Central Hyrule. As long as you avoid that area entirely, you should be fine. I trust you enough to let you go on a mission this difficult."

Roaki closed the small book and put it in her pocket, to where she turned around and faced the Elder. "Why are we giving the Rito Village _our_ resources? We're running scarce as it is, what if the crop count goes off balance?"

"They offered twice as much in return, assuming that their mission goes well." Paya slowly walked over to the window near the table and huffed, her cold breath creating vapor within the wind. She relaxed herself for a bit, before closing her fist. She didn't want to send her apprentice to as far to Rito territory, but what they're planning? If they want to push back the Calamity and make their lives a lot easier before the Hero arrives, it would require a team effort from all four regions, with Vah Medoh being the one with less of a chance of casualties. They would start from there and at least try and work their way up.  
"The Rito are planning an assault on Vah Medoh, their Divine Beast. They believe that since it can fly, they would be able to assist in other attempts of rescuing the other Beasts as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"The other ones are not so easy to reach by the ground alone. Most are too tall to climb. Even for Vah Rudania, the Goron kind have trouble going near it since it sleeps on a volcano." She turned around to her maid.

"Please, Roaki. I do not like this as well as the others, but as a leader to the village, I am begging you to go. We need this."

She took a moment to think. A job like this could take a long time to pull off, even with no security. She knew that this was extremely dangerous, but she knew she could handle herself against Bokoblins, especially when the town got raided five years ago. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"If this helps Link when he wakes up and others, I'll do it. If it helps everyone, I'll do it."

Impa toothily smiled at her assistant.

"You leave at dawn, tomorrow. Before Paya wakes up. You can say your goodbyes to her beforehand."

 **One hour later… 10:00pm.**

"You gotta go soon?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!"

She teared up a little, wiping a small drop from her eyelids. The cute thing was in her pyjamas, all ready for bed. Roaki wanted to give her the info before she went to sleep so she didn't have to ask her all sorts of questions. Paya was a very specific girl, always needing to know the slightest detail. Roaki crouched down to her knees and gave her a hug to make sure that she wasn't upset, and that she would always be there with her.

"You're going to the outside world… Aren't you…"

Roaki chuckled, loving her curiosity. "Yeah, I am. And one day, you can come with me too." She poked at her heart through her shirt.

"That's a promise."

 **Nine hours later… 07:00am.**

Roaki hurled the last of the heavy sacks of pumpkins and carrots into the back of the wagon, huffing as she took a moment to breathe. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned towards the men and women who bothered to help her before the sun rose.

"That's the last of the cargo. Thank you." She bowed, to which they then left, albeit a bit slowly due to their old age. Impa took a moment to walk out and inspect Roaki's transportation to make sure she was up to standard.

"Good, that will probably be enough to satisfy them."

"Why food, specifically? Can't we lend them weapons instead?"

"The Tabantha Frontier is barren and has a lot of canyons. Growing crops there would be an extremely difficult task, even for them, who are used to the region." She cleared her throat and made her way down the stairs, reaching the end.

"They live on scheduled rations as there would be not enough for everyone. It's a shame, but these are hard times, not just for us."

"And you want to bring them food so they can be up to top shape for their fight?"

"That's correct, dear." She walked over to Roaki and wearily smiled at her. She looked beautiful, like a warrior preparing for a long journey ahead of her.

…

"You look like Link, you know."

"I do?" She was taken aback, surprised at how high the compliment was. Then again, she did know Link personally. She's probably one of the only people alive who are, if not the only one. Impa nodded and remembered back to when he was still alive, before the Calamity.

"A sword and bow hunched on your back, a tunic, and some braids for your hair. You look almost exactly like him." She chuckled. "I believe you would make a fine warrior."

"Thank you, Impa." She decided to give the Elder a hug, bearing her one last farewell before her expedition.

"I'll be back soon. To both you and Paya."

"You'd better be. We don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise." She got onto the carriage and waved at her before her horses walked out of the village. Impa sat back on the stairs, waving back at her, the carriage in view becoming smaller and smaller. She sighed. She really didn't want her to go, but she guessed that there would be no turning back from then on.

Roaki and Paya are the only hopes this village has. She wanted Roaki to come back and stay with her. But she needs to do this. She cannot be a maid forever.

This is her moment.

 **Five hours later… 12:00pm.**

It was daytime, the morning shining beautifully. Roaki smiled as she saw the landscape of a lake as she began to get past the twin mountains looming above her. She took the map she received out of her pocket and began to analyze where she was.

"I'm right beside Squabble River.. Which means I've just gone past the Dueling Peaks. And if the Rito Village is there…" She pointed at the location. "Then since it's been three hours, it might take maybe two, maybe three days to get there…" She huffed and then continued to walk her horse alongside the shoreline. She had never been outside Kakariko Village on her own before. She had gone for a picnic with Impa a number of times, but that was usually near the Dueling Peaks Stable, where they would fish on the bridges and eat sandwiches together. She never took Paya, however. A number of times they went out of the village, they were attacked by Bokoblins, which they both handled. But she wanted to keep her safe.

They all wanted to keep her safe.

Suddenly, Roaki's stomach growled. She forgot to have breakfast that morning, and even still, anything she could've eaten was put into the carriage behind her. She got the horse to slow down and eventually stop, calming it as it neighed. She hopped off and walked around the side, getting to the back. She opened the sheets that covered the entrance behind the carriage, and opened up one of the blankets covering a crate of apples, which had something extra that she never expected to see. Or rather… Someone.

Paya was asleep on the crate, softly clutching one of the apples. Evidence of her eaten more were around her in a small pile, core upon core. She couldn't believe what she saw, and she didn't even understand how she got in the back of the wagon in the first place. This is exactly what she was afraid of, her getting out of the village and then ending up in immediate danger.

The child's eyes flickered open as the light began to shine through the lids, and she yawned, seeing her best friend's hands on her hips. She couldn't tell as soon as she woke up that she was angry; she was too innocent to realize that.

"Roaki…?"

"You have no idea how disappointed I feel right now…"

She immediately sprang up, pushing herself upwards with her arms. "I wanted to see what the world was like!"

"You can see the world when you're old enough, it's too dangerous for you!" Roaki groaned, trying to make sure not to upset her, despite her sense of judgement becoming higher and higher than usual. "Now get out of there, you look like a pig in all that mess!" 

The little girl softly nodded, a little afraid. She didn't like trouble. Usually, if she got into trouble, it'd be by accidentally breaking a pot, or perhaps stealing an apple from the offerings to the town's guardian statue. She wasn't bad though. Whenever she got grounded, she worked extremely hard to rectify what she had done wrong. She crawled out of the carriage and looked up at Roaki, still angry.

"You told me last night you wanted to show me the world one day! You told me last night!"

"Yeah, not like this! This is an extremely dangerous journey I have to do, but now I have to bring you back! Thanks a lot!" She grabbed Paya's arm and tried to pull her over to the passenger's seat of the carriage, forcefully. She then put her on there with all of her strength and then looked up at her to make sure she knew what she was getting into. She walked around and got back into her respective seat and sighed.

"Look… I'm not mad at you… I understand why you did this. But Paya- this is more dangerous than you'll ever realize. What's out there? You're not ready for it."

The young girl then looked towards the horse in front of her. She looked disappointed on the outside, but deep down, she felt like crying. She was so close to her dream of seeing the world before it ended, so why shouldn't they? They were there so far.

"When will I ever be ready…"

"When you're about as old as me."

"...But we'll all be dead, won't we?"

Roaki was taken aback by this. This was a bit… Deep. Even for Paya. She knew the girl was informed about how one day the Calamity might destroy everything before Link appears, but she always thought she hoped for the best. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Link will save us. What's the point in saving anything if you can't step outside your own house?" She looked back at her older friend. "I want to see the world before Ganon destroys everything. Even if it doesn't happen, I still want to see it in case it does." She sighed. "I'm probably going around and round…"

"No, it's okay. I get it." She put her legs on the handles in front of her, resting a little. "I was like you when I was little. I wanted to see the ocean, the great lands, canyons, even volcanoes. You know, just… Hyrule in peace." She reminisced about her childhood, going back fourteen years.

"...When I was little, Kakariko Village was attacked one day by the Yiga Clan. The whole village was burning, the roofs of the houses were lit on fire so that all the villagers ran out of them. They rounded a lot of people up, and… They took some. Prisoners. You know what that means, right?"

Paya nodded. "People in trouble and they're put somewhere safe."

"Yeah, but… These people didn't do anything wrong. They were being made prisoners for no reason." She gripped her fist. "...My parents as well…"

"What happened to them?" Paya asked the most obvious question, more curious and curious.

"No one knows. Impa couldn't stop them in time, and they were probably taken back to their home to see what they can do with them."

"Are they okay?"

Roaki didn't want to say that she found their remains in a sack outside the village a week later.

"They're… Okay. I think." She tried to put on a smile for her. "And after that, I wanted for so long, to try and find them, so I can be with them one day. But Impa didn't let me out, even after she had sent soldiers after soldiers to try and find them."

"Why didn't she?"

She put her hands on Paya's shoulders, trying to prove a point. "Because she cared about me. She didn't want me to put my life in danger, and I didn't want yours in danger too. This world is too cruel, Paya."

Paya took a moment to think. She fully considered the dangers of the journey her friend was going to take, and she knew that she would be perfectly fine on her own. But she also knew that she forgot something to add in the conversation.

"But last night, you promised. You can't brake a promise.." Paya whined, trying to defend her point as much as possible.

"..."

She stayed silent for a moment. She felt almost rebellious, if not evil for considering to take her. She didn't want to hurt Impa, but if she trusted her enough to take care of herself, then there's no reason as to why she couldn't look after a kid for a few days. She needed it, the house barely let her breathe as it is, and every time she went out, she had to be with her to make sure she didn't wander off outside.

' _I can't believe I'm doing this'_ , Roaki thought.

"...Fine. But you have to do EXACTLY what I say, alright? No goofing around." She then gave her a grin. "You're in Hyrule territory now! Better wise up, kid." She tried to cause an uproar in Paya's emotions to spark her everlasting enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Paya finally had a smile on her face after all this time trying to persuade her to let her see the world. She felt like the luckiest girl in the land, but little was she thoughtful of the dangers around every corner past the Dueling Peaks.

Roaki never had this kind of charity as a kid. But it doesn't mean she can't give it to Paya. Even if she's not her mother, she'll be the best damn parent she can be if it meant she was happy. That's all she wanted in the end.

She'll always have her back. Always.

 **Fourteen hours later… 4:00am.**

It was almost the break of morning, the sky still blackened with stars above. Finding it uncomfortable to sleep in the back, and with her longing to see the beautiful yet ruined landscapes of Hyrule Field, Paya decided to stay in the front with Roaki, which she then immediately fell asleep on her side, leaning on her. Roaki didn't want to let her go, she seemed peaceful when alongside her. She didn't see any Guardians throughout their journey, which would be odd, considering that the route she chose, she would at least expect to see one stationary. But it wasn't as if she WANTED to see one anyway. She kept repeating to herself the same phrase over and over again whilst Paya slept, talking to herself subconsciously.

Am I wrong for doing this.

Am I wrong for doing this.

Am I wrong for doing this.

' _Am I wrong for doing this?'_ She asked herself. She chose what she thought was right in the spur of the moment when Paya mentioned the promise from the other night, but looking back, she regretted not saying no to her. It was wrong for her, personally, but she felt that it would be the wrong thing to do. Ah well.

They were in the eye of it now.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was faint, but it was a whirr for sure. She couldn't tell if it was a bird, or a deer prancing around in the bushes. Or if she was right next to something she absolutely had to run from.

 **A GUARDIAN.**

It was staring at her from behind some trees, almost creepily. It barely made a move, but it was surely active thanks to the glowing outlines within it's one eye. Within her shell, she panicked, but she knew she had to keep calm as well if it meant keeping her alive. She lightly shook Paya from her sleep, not letting go of her gaze of the sentient machine.

"Paya… Paya, wake up…!" She whispered, trying to make sure that she didn't cause any noise.

"Wha.." Her mouth was quickly shut with Roaki's mouth when she began to yawn. She didn't want her to make a sound, it might alert the death-bot that they'll run.

Which means if they do, it'll follow.

Paya looked up to see Roaki's gaze fixed, and she saw the Guardian too. She almost screamed, the noise muffled by her friend's palm. She shakingly forced herself backwards, scared by what she saw.

"Paya. Do exactly as I say. Are you gonna?" She wanted to make sure she was calm.

She fearfully nodded. She didn't want anything bad to happen, but in reality, whatever she defined as bad would be a thousand times worse.

"I'm going to make the horse run in three seconds. It's going to be fast, and it's going to be crazy. When that happens, I need you to stay calm. Okay?"

"Okay…"

She readied her grip on the ropes of the horse, making sure to crack the whip when it's about to strike.

"One…"

The Guardian slowly lifted itself. It was preparing to strike. The trees in front of it were pushed a little, but not enough to force them out of their roots.

"Two…"

It aimed it's laser at them in the seats. It wanted their lives, and if they weren't careful, they could die. The robot might a continuous automated beep, going faster and faster which each second. This was it.

"THREE!"

The ropes behind the horse struck their rear, and they responded to a rush of energy, the wheels on the wagon spinning furiously. The Guardian began to react furiously as the laser barely missed by an inch, the beam of light shooting a tree next to them, burning it. Paya frantically tried to grab onto the handles in front of her, hoping for dear life she wouldn't get shaken off. Roaki on the other hand, kept upstarting the animal so that they could run as fast as they can. She was correct in her theory, that the Ganon-seduced robot chased after them, slowly but surely catching up, its tentacles pushing itself on the ground.

"HANG ON!" Roaki attempting to reassure her companion next to her, although it didn't reach her ears.

They began to hear the continuous sound of beeping, and although they couldn't see, the Guardian was aiming its weapon towards the carriage rather than the passengers.

They couldn't process what was happening as the carriage was then blown up from behind, feeling the force of the shockwave behind them. The power of the blast was enough to make the transportation fly, rolling as it crashed back down.

 **Two minutes later…**

Paya woke up under the debris of what was once their only way of getting to Tabantha, coughing as she felt air once again, albeit smoked. She lifted herself from the burned planks of wood, taking a moment to look around. The sky had begun to shine rouge, daylight beginning to break. She constantly looked left, right, down and up to try and find Roaki, calling out her name. She wasn't seriously hurt by the ordeal, she only felt bruises and a drop of blood run down her forehead.

"ROAKI?! ROAKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A bit of remains in front of her moved slightly, and she immediately ran to it, trying her hardest to lift the ruined bits of cloth and wood off her friend. Roaki groaned as she began to breathe, feeling her own head. She smiled blissfully, glad her young companion was okay.

"Paya… You're alive…"

"Are you okay?" She was extremely worried about her, concerned about how… Horrible she looked. Her left eye was red and swollen, a massive cut across her cheek and forehead.

"I think so.." She tried to get up, only to fall back down. Then she tried again. Nothing.

"Please, let me help you!"

"I don't think I'm fit to move, kid… This is the end of the road for me." She looked at her, trying to make sure Paya understood what she meant.

"I-I can help you! I can-" She fell back as she felt a rumble beneath her, and the Guardian had returned, slowly walking over to their injured prey. Roaki's heart thumped, and she made a mental note of what to say.

"Listen to me. I can't get up. Please, don't try and help me. I'll distract him long enough so you can escape. That way, you have a fighting chance.."

"Roaki… No…" She began to cry. She didn't want her to die, and if she did, she would be all alone in this world.

"You're… Going to be great one day. I couldn't beat this world, but… You will… Link will come back… And you're going to live to see that…" She always did want to end her life with a speech, weirdly.

"Please…" She pleaded to her.

"I love you Paya…"

The Guardian had reached them, and Paya froze. She took one last look at her mother before she did what she asked, and ran away in the other direction as fast as she could, crying.

" **I love you…"**

The tentacled robot had grabbed Roaki forcefully off the ground with one of its arms, and made sure it faced her. The laser resonating within its eye carefully aimed at her head, and she made no attempt to struggle. There was nothing she could do but to leave Paya to survive. By the time she died, she would've been away from the Guardian long enough to escape it.

The last thing Roaki thought off was when she held her as a baby for the first time.


End file.
